


what do you want?

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Drabble Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Otapliroy, otayuri - Freeform, past JJ/Isabella mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: JJ gets some world-shattering news, and Otabek and Yuri are there to pick up the pieces.---“What do I do now?” JJ asked in a broken whisper.“You live,” Yuri said simply, making Otabek and JJ lift their heads to look at him. “You go through the motions of life, you keep going, you learn to live without her. It’ll hurt, but eventually the pain will lessen. It’ll never go away, not if it was real for you, but...the pain will dull. It’s the best you can do, at least for now.”JJ let out a broken laugh. “That wasn’t comforting at all.”





	what do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> 400 followers prompt from Phayte - Otapliroy first kiss! This became...a LOT more angsty than I meant it to, but I hope you like it!!

Otabek and Yuri had been dating for a year when it happened. Worlds rolled around, and they were competing against JJ, because of course they were competing against the insufferable prat. Otabek had nearly stumbled in a jump that would have cost him a spot on the podium, but managed to right himself and perform the rest of his free skate perfectly. In the end, it was the three of them - Yuri won gold, JJ silver, and Otabek bronze. The moment the posing and posturing was over, Yuri jumped off of the tall tier into Otabek’s waiting arms, his legs straddling the other man as Yuri planted a kiss on him, laughing as the cameras flashed all around them.

They were in high spirits when it came time to mingle with the press and potential sponsors at the banquet, joking and laughing. No one had truly seen Yuri Plisetsky smile until he and Otabek began dating. They loosened each other up in a way that no one would really understand, but many appreciated, especially Yakov for having a slightly-less-prickly skater to contend with. Most of the time, anyway.

Dinner was nearly over when Yuri nudged Otabek’s shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the corner of the room where JJ stood alone, drinking yet another glass of champagne. The Canadian figure skater hadn’t been his usual happy-go-lucky cheerful self, though he could certainly fake it to please the press. 

Otabek sighed and took Yuri’s hand, guiding them through the throngs of intoxicated skaters, coaches, and many, many others. JJ didn’t notice them at first, staring off into the space in the middle of the room, but then Yuri rested his hand on the older man’s shoulder, and he jerked, spilling his champagne on his hand and a little on his suit. He cursed and grabbed a napkin from the table beside him, hurriedly wiping as much as he could off of his expensive suit.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yuri asked. “You’ve been standing here a while.” JJ shook his head, looking teary.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don't want, JJ,” Otabek told him. “But we’re worried about you. You managed to shake it off on the ice, but we can tell that something is wrong.”

“I don’t want to talk about it here,” JJ mumbled.

“Then let’s get out of here, _da_?” Yuri said, grabbing JJ’s arm. “We’ve been here long enough, they won’t miss the three of us if we head out now.”

JJ looked from Yuri to Otabek and back again then whispered a quiet, “Okay.”

The trio set their champagne glasses down on the table and made their way back to the hotel from the banquet hall in a haze of drunkeness. Without a word, they went up to Otabek and Yuri’s hotel room, where they fell into a tentative pile of limbs on the bed, unsure of the next steps.

“Isabella wants a divorce,” JJ said suddenly, breaking the silence. Tears welled in his eyes and he didn’t know where to look, shifting his gaze from the ground to his hands, anything to avoid looking at Yuri and Otabek, sitting on the bed beside him. If JJ had been looking, he might have seen the glance exchanged by the other two skaters, a question and an answering nod. Otabek wrapped his arms around JJ’s shoulders and squeezed. That one touch was enough to break the dam that had been building in JJ since he had left for Worlds. He wept, burying his face in Otabek’s shoulder. JJ wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist, clinging tightly to him as his world seemed to collapse all around him.

Yuri scooted closer to them until he was able to reach over and card his fingers through JJ’s hair, scratching lightly at the other man’s scalp in soothing motions. The tears finally slowed, but JJ didn’t - couldn’t - lift his head from Otabek’s shoulder. They had fallen on the bed, the Kazakh cradling JJ in his arms. 

“What do I do now?” JJ asked in a broken whisper.

“You live,” Yuri said simply, making Otabek and JJ lift their heads to look at him. “You go through the motions of life, you keep going, you learn to live without her. It’ll hurt, but eventually the pain will lessen. It’ll never go away, not if it was real for you, but...the pain will dull. It’s the best you can do, at least for now.”

JJ let out a broken laugh. “That wasn’t comforting at all.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be,” Yuri replied, a wobbly smirk on his face. A semblance of normalcy for them.

“For now, though…” Otabek murmured. JJ and Yuri turned to look at him. “For now, Jean, what do you need? What do you want?”

At the word _want_ , JJ’s eyes were drawn down to Otabek’s mouth. He couldn’t hide it, though he tried to. His hands tightened their grip on Otabek’s waist before letting go. JJ tried to sit up, to get away.

“N-nothing. I just needed to be away from all the cameras, it was too much…” JJ trailed off, but this time it was Yuri tugging at JJ’s shoulder. The blonde settled himself on JJ’s lap, his arms crossed over JJ’s shoulders.

“You need to forget, _da_? Why not forget with us for a while?” Yuri asked, leaning close until his lips were a breath away from JJ’s face.

JJ gasped, his arms coming up to grasp Yuri’s hips. “A-are you sure?” He looked between the two men, both so dangerously close to him on the bed. Otabek shifted until his was once again wrapped around JJ’s body, hugging him from behind.

“We’re sure, Jean. Whatever you want, we’re here,” Otabek murmured in his ear.

JJ ran his hand through Yuri’s long hair and pulled him into a barely-there kiss, like a question. Yuri answered in kind, teasing JJ’s mouth open with his lips carefully, as if the other man would bolt if he made the wrong move.

They broke away, and Otabek turned JJ’s face toward him, kissing him with an intensity that was so different from Yuri’s, a rumbling of strength and a solidity that JJ didn’t know he needed in that moment.

No need to talk about how his world was falling around him, not when he seemed to have fallen so easily into the waiting arms of two people who understood him more than anyone else in that moment.


End file.
